


Shadow & Silence

by WhyFollowYou



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Passion, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyFollowYou/pseuds/WhyFollowYou
Summary: Gilgamesh feels strange, and Hakuno's presence awakens dangerous sensations in him.





	Shadow & Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i'm WhyFollowYou ! I'm not an English girl, so i'm sorry for the faults. I hope you enjoy it, thanks.

Prologue - Illusion

The wind caresses her skin.  
She slips into the streets full of life, her veins throbbing and burning under her white skin. The noise acclaims and vibrates in her ears, the words, the laughter, the anger over which thousands of voices escape. The sky shining in her eyes is soft, and the clouds fade calmly, without interruption, in the apricot hues of a late afternoon. She feels her heart throb, like butterflies in full flight. She feels good. The air is cool. She exists among the crowd that breathes in one breath. Trees and flowers planted in blue and green pots also jostle in the wind. They skim the roofs and houses of oak. On the right, when her eyes forget the windows of the little perfumery in front of the sea, she sees him. The waves crash against the rocks. He observes her without a word against the ocean, quite motionless. The emptiness fills horizons that have become blurred, imperceptible to the distance that separates them from each other. She feels his ravenous lips brushing against her skin. Her breath is silent, her blood freezes, her voice that wants him shake to be confused in echo. Then she shakes, all vague, and the orange sky goes out a little longer. The draft of colors that illuminates the cobbled streets falls asleep in the shadows of the night. But the sails of her charming daisy white dress fly and fall as at sea; the heart sways, the words are lost. She writhes under his murmurs that make her so strange and so far from everything.

He groans, he sighs, he sees her, but the taste is bitter. The hypnosis of the regular movement of her brown hair in the chiaroscuro hazel is haunting, as the flow of pebbles on the waters and grains of tiny sands rings. The reflections pierce the furrows of the open sea. Then he wants to seize her, stun her with its freezing breath, and moves forward. The illusion of them freezes. She wants to escape, and keeps quiet, all pale as a column of cold iron. The thoughts are raging, images of him typing and turning to leave her empty, empty of him and meaningless. A void hollow, deep, intense, like no other. She feels the wind rushing into the valleys further. She smiles a little ; yet the man who confronts her appears as a shadow. She does not move, and thinks of their flight a moment.

He is cold, because she seems so lonely and so vague in all the mute crowd that surrounds her. A wild flower whose stem breaks. Petals too. Then the fury of his blackened look under the onslaught of those who dare to estimate her silently. What looks on her ! He stiffens all at once, and dreams of the doll that breaks in his hands, to leave her lost and elusive.

As the heat falls to the bottom of the rocks of the shore, the air shimmers and staggers to smother the words that roar without noise. Instead, Gilgamesh approaches to touch her with his burned and ravaged heart - then, close to her flushed cheeks, softly, whispers how much she belongs to him.


End file.
